Mori's chase
by Black Pearls . x
Summary: A story about Kyouya and Mori's feelings for eachother. Not sure how long it will go yet. Rated T only to be safe. No swearing or sexual references so far .
1. Chapter 1

_OK this is my first fanfiction so be nice and review please (dedicated to my fellow fan fiction freak (look alliteration!) georgia, love you. _

_Ok drumroll……………….._

_Normal POV_

_Kyouya Ootori was always right, he seemed to know everything. He always got top scores in school, managed the Host Clubs budget and had the answer to everything question. The only thing Kyouya was not an expert at relationships, It seemed that as soon as someone needed him he couldn't find the strength to comfort them, when someone was angry with him he always said the lines perfectly but never with emotion, although he never had the passion to get into arguments in the first place. Yes Kyouya Ootori was dumbfounded when It came to relationships of course especially when they concerned __love__. _

_It was normal day at the Host Club the twins were pulling their usual brotherly love act, Tamaki was crushing a terrified but blushing Haruhi in his arms, Kyouya never understood Tamaki's obsession with her, and Honey was eating cake with a emotionless Mori next to him blindly nodding at everything Honey said with a small grunt. Kyouya couldn't help but laugh at how similar his and Mori-senpai's situations were Tamaki was an annoyance to Kyouya, it was true, however he could not deny that he cared for the host club king, he had been the only one who had seen through him and Kyouya did feel strangely protective and although Mori was bonded to Honey through family he could see the same in him. Unfortunately that was all he could see. Mori-senpai seemed to Kyouya the only other person as mysterious and reserved as Kyouya himself. He could never work the taller man out, he seemed to be smart and calculated much like Kyouya yet his love for Honey seemed to join in on the host clubs outlandish schemes which went against the character that Kyouya had pegged him for._

_Kyouyas observant eyes then traced themselves over the Host Club, 'After Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai leave Ouran,' he thought to himself, 'we'll all slowly drift apart.' It was true, it was Kyouyas realisation that as soon as they all left Ouran the Host Club would have no reason to stay together, Honey and Mori would always be friends and undoubtedly Hikaru and Kaoru would always be banded together and Tamaki and Haruhi would eventually confess Kyouya was sure and probably end up married or something. Kyouya however felt these bonds though safe and dependable now would soon wear away, they were just too selfish as a group I mean other than Tamaki no one __really knew __Kyouya. I mean for petes sake Tamaki was the only one who knew he was gay. _

_Yes, that's right, Kyouya is gay, and no he does not have a crush on Tamaki, you would have thought that was how he found out, wrong. Kyouya was just never attracted to girls, he'd never been in a relationship he just __knew__ just like that, It wasn't hard for him, just a fact of life, though sometimes he wondered why he didn't tell anyone, you know, come out. He said It was so his sales wouldn't drop but only Kyouya knew the truth, he was scared, scared of his dad, his friends, what everyone would say. But it made him wonder if possibly anyone else could have a secret like that, If he could hide one, anyone could, and somehow his thoughts started once again to drift to Mori-senpai._

_Mori's POV_

_Damn it._

_Why of __all people__ did It have to be him?_

_The Man isn't even gay for petes sake. _

_I mean I'm not particularly gay, It's just __him__, the way his eyebrows furrow when he's calculating numbers or the adorable way his face lights up when he has an idea, his smile, his eyes, his body… I'm getting side tracked here, but the point is. Of all people WHY HIM?  
Couldn't I have fallen for a nice gay guy or a girl would have been bette. But no I had to fall in love with Kyouya Ootori and there is nothing I can do about it._

_Ouch, I look up and see his beautiful grey eyes staring back at me._

'_Watch where you're going Mori' he snarled. Obviously angry he didn't even put senpai at the end of my name, he obviously had a hard day, and all I wanted to do was whisper sweet nothings in his ear and embrace him tenderly, and kiss those fears away… unfortunately that was never going to happen._

_Unless I did something about it. _

_Ok so that's the end of the first chapter – reviews welcome, hell reviews in couraged. Only __Constructive__ criticism please, Thanks … _


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok so I just realised that I hadn't done a disclaimer for the last chapter , SORRY LEGAL PEOPLE _

_Oh well so basics, I am a poor girl I do not own anything (products whatever listed in this fanfic) and I definitely do not own Ouran. It would be so good if I did though , but I like too many couples I wouldn't be able to choose who would end up with who . :o_

_So thanks for the reviews guys but basics, I need more , this is not enough reviews for me to feel passionate about this story – sounds demanding but constructive nice reviews make me feel like more than a teenage girl with no life sitting at a computer ;) _

_Ok here we go ---_

_He had to tell him somehow. Mori had already established that. Today was the day, Or maybe this week was the week, this month? OK maybe he wasn't sure but he needed to tell Kyouya how he felt, he couldn't stay in this pit of confusion with all these swirling torturous emotions jumping to get out. He knew if he didn't do something soon, he'd do something he'd regret. The only question was what, Mori was frustrated, his eyes locked on the back of Kyouya's dark locks, trying to figure out what to do. Was there anything he could do? _

_He could feel them, eyes boring into the back of his head, all through his lessons. At first he thought it was someone trying to get his attention, but every time he turned round there was no one there, the feeling was gone, until he actually started to pay attention to the teacher again-well I say the teacher really I mean the separate extension he was doing on his laptop. _

_Kyouya could feel the stare, it confused him, he was not accustomed to such attention especially not from Mori-Senpai. It was life skills, the one mixed year group lesson a week. Usually Mori-Senpai was quiet and paid no attention in class but right now he was speaking volumes with his eyes, boring into the back of Kyouya's head. Kyouya could feel it, the taller boy didn't even look away when Kyouya turned round with dagger eyes to warn him off, no, he just keep staring, peacefully, tranquilly, stared. _

_Kyouya was getting really irritated, these eyes weren't going away. Someone was staring at him and it was making Kyouya angrier and angrier. Suddenly he turned round quickly with ease and he caught it - a rabbit caught in the headlights. Mori-Senpai just sat there for a minute too scared to look away and Kyouya too shocked, what possibly could make Mori-senpai act like this? It wasn't his style. Mori quickly looked away but not quickly enough he'd been caught and he knew it, now he just needed to get away as quickly as possible. _

_Kyouya's POV_

_Mori's stares were getting more disconcerting as the lesson went on, by the end I looked down at my book and had realised I had written no notes of the lesson, I the resolved to copy off Tamaki later, or Honey-senpai, though his paper was probably full with doodles of cake-like usual. Or perhaps Mori-senpai, but he had been acting weird all afternoon, I just can't take it anymore I need to find out what's going on so at the end of the lesson I stand up and turn round to face the tall figure looming behind me. _

'_Can I help you with something?' I asked trying to sounds as intimidating as possible._

'_Not particularly.' _

_That is one thing I like about Mori-senpai, enough pleasentarys not to sounds rude, but no useless words, just straight to the point, direct. What a second I'm mad at him. _

_How do I respond to that, I mean I knew he was staring at me _

'_I mean, I know you were staring at me,' I made out slowly trying to accuse the older man but instead I came out with a nervous squeak. _

'_Yes I was.'_

_And that's all I got. _

_XXXXXXX (time skip) XXXXXXX_

_Time ticked slowly, suspense building, until, it was the end of the host club meeting, they all filed out casually except Mori who quietly and unnoticeably other than to Kyouya tried to slide out of the room, tried being the operative word. _

'_Mori-senpai? Could you possibly stay for a minute a need to talk to you for a minute.'_

_The others looked inquisitively _

'_Oh don't worry It's nothing important right Mori you could spare a moment?' The lack of honorific at the end of Mori's name said it all, Mori knew he couldn't run out, he had to tell him this would be his moment, and he would grasp it with both hands. _

_Though instead of replying, Mori Takashi just used his silent, signature nod, indicating himself towards the sofa with ease. _

_Ok this chapter really sucks I'm not going to lie , but been having really bad writers block when it comes to this story … SORRY LOVEEEE _

_But basically I will update tomorrow (unless something dramatic happens) because this was so short, I'm just too tired to write the rest though I have worked out what's going to happen. _

_Thanks for your patience_

_Review – it would mean so much to me. _


	3. Chapter 3

_YAY I remembered to do the disclaimer again – I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB. Feels kind of satisfying, in a weird way … :S_

_Anyway this is dedicated to my friend Georgia : AKA. x Broken Hero x - check her out :D _

_Ok so here we go ……._

'_Mori-senpai what is it?' Kyouya said, trying to keep the burning curiosity out of my voice – He didn't like not knowing things. _

'_What?' Mori said accidently snarling as he did so,_

_what kind of idiot was he, he shouldn't have even thought about telling Kyouya, he would never return his feelings and the host club would become awkward, what could he possibly home to get out of this. He shouldn't have even entertained the possibility of telling Kyouya it was his odd mood that had Kyouya searching for answers, , he felt so exposed, like a torch was just shoved in his face, the best he could do was shrug it off, but secretly Mori knew, Kyouya knew, that wouldn't work. _

'_Are you ok? I mean, I know we're not close but you seem, different frustrated, Mori-senpai tell me'_

'_What do you care?' Mori lost his temper, 'All you care about is your stupid profits and host club, that's the only reason your asking me Kyouya!'_

'_That's not true.' Kyouya said trying to keep his voice as low as possible. _

'_You know it is Kyouya, you know, your selfish you know that! That's why you can't possibly have a relationship, your selfish you care about nothing but profits and stupid Tamaki! You have no feelings Kyouya, you're like a damn empty shell inside!'_

_Looking down Kyouya now saw his collar was being tugged on, his attacker above fuming with anger, 'what possibly could make the stoic Mori act like this?' he thought to himself._

'_What exactly is your problem Takashi?' said Kyouya with a voice like thunder, using Mori's given name to amplify the fact. _

'_You! You are my damn problem!, everything is my problem, This whole messed up world IS MY PROBLEM!'_

_Kyouya could see Mori had lost it, practically fuming at the mouth, Mori's fingers cripping harder and harder into Kyouya's collar and side, frustrated, tortured. Kyouya was about to raise his arm to stop the obvious pending punch that would follow. _

'_This is my problem.'_

_And that's when Mori kissed him. _

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I hope that wasn't too bad , put on an angsty soundtrack to go with the mood – now for the maths homework WOOP. ;)

Haha are you happy with me cause I promised yesterday I'd put it on today – keeping my promised :D

XxX

Review prettyyy pleaseex


End file.
